Hey! He Was Mine! Hiei One Shot
by cowgirlsym
Summary: Another one shot that was requested on quizilla. Rated T for violence and a grope. I own nothing! Enjoy!


The night was calm and young, the moon hung high in the sky as a small breeze russled the leaves in the trees and gently picked up your pitch black hair that blended in oh so perfectly with the shadows. You watched your next demon victim, your eyes following his every step, soon he was joined by a few friends. You smirked and whispered, "Things may be a little more interesting." Your bright green eyes began to glow and the purple lightning shaped contrast in your eyes flashed as the sky suddenly began to darken and you grab your sword from your hip.  
The lightning struck the ground causing a smoke screen you jumped down and with in the blink of an eye two of the men that had joined him were dead but as you slashed at your target, you hit another sword. The dust settled to reveal a man, not much taller then you, hair as black as yours with what looked to be a white flame pattern following it up. His crimson eyes glared and bore into your bright green's. You glare back and look down at your dead target knowing it was not you who killed him, "Hey, he was mine!" You growled.  
"You humans are too slow to be chasing after demons." The man stated pushing his sword away from your own.  
"I'm faster then most others." You state before crossing swords with him again, the clash ringing vibrantly though out the forest.  
"Hn. Is that a challenge?" He asked before disappearing and reappearing behind you before swinging his sword obviously not at full speed yet.  
You block his sword with little to no effort, "Yes it is." You say before pushing his sword away and going to kick him you also not at your full speed.  
He dodged your kick with ease before meeting your sword again, "I won't go easy on you just because your a human." His eyes locked with yours again.  
"Good." You state simply the lightning contrast in your eyes flashing again.  
Meanwhile watching from behind the bushes were a red haired man, a black haired man, an orange haired man, a bright blue haired woman, and even a baby, which you took note of before the fight really started.  
"She handles herself well." The red haired man commented as the fight between you and the unknown swordsman continued and became quicker.  
"We've been watching her for quite some time. I've been considering her as a replacment for Yusuke if we ever lose him." The baby said the pacifier moving as he spoke.  
"SO IF I DIED, YOU WERE GOING TO REPLACE ME WITH A GIRL?" The black haired man exclaimed.  
"WHAT ABOUT ME? I'VE BEEN ON LOTS OF MISSIONS WITH URAMESHI!" The orange haired man exclaimed just as loud.  
"Will you two be quiet!"  
The storm clouds began to gather once again as you both began to rezort to your powers. He removed a white band across his forehead and a third eye opened on his forehead and it glowed blue with what looked to be black fire out lining it. As what looked to be black flames swirled around him you smiled, "Dragon Of The Darkness Flames. A powerful technique. Why use it on me if I'm supposibly not that much of a challenge?" You asked a raised eyebrow as the black flames continued to swirl around him and begin to intensify.  
The man looked at you confused, "How does a mere human like you know of the dragon?" He asked still focused on the fight but his eyes were more questioning now.  
"I'll show you..." You say then taking a deep breath and summoning most of your spirit energy, the clouds now clashing with thunder and lightning up above, lightning struck the ground in front of you then bent back connecting to your arm. The same black flames wrapping around the man you were facing began to come out of the ground. The yelling and arguing of the rest of the group was effectivly stopped when they heard you yell, "GET OVER HERE!" (Yes I got that from Mortal Combat. Yes I used to play the game. No, he wasn't my favorite character but its still an awesome line! ^_^) A miniture version of the dragon now screamed and curled around your arm, "Because I can control the darkness."  
"Do you really believe that, that puny little excuse of a dragon could stand up to my beast?" The man exclaimed the vortex of black fire growing more intense.  
"No, for they are equal. I took half of what makes it The Dragon Of Darkness Flame." You said as the dragon crawled around your body and hissed at the man.  
The man closed his eyes for a moment as if searching for something, shortly there after he opened them again, "How did you do that?" He asked the fire disappating.  
"I'm like your friends over there. I have spirit energy but, instead of honing it into a weapon, I chose to become a master of the darkness. Like you the way it seems." You explained your dragon slowly disappearing.  
"Hn." The man said sheething his blade.  
You tilted your head confused, "Why did you stop?"  
"Because I don't feel like going to prison for killing a human." He said walking over and picking up the piece of cloth that had been tied around his forehead.  
You watched him for a moment, "Whats your name?" You asked watching his butt (hehe) as he bent down to pick up the piece of cloth.  
He straightened up and looked back at you seeing that you had been looking before you could look away, "Hiei." He stated simply.  
The others soon made their way from behind the bush just as you introduced yourself and bowed, "My name is, Jazmine."  
"Its nice to meet you, my name is, Kurama." The man with the red hair said bowing.  
"I'm Kuwabara." The man with orange hair said running up to you and reaching for your hand but on instinct you grabbed his arm and flipped him over your back, effectivly slamming his back into the ground.  
"My bad." You said looking at the impression in the earth you had caused.  
"I'm Yusuke." The man with black hair said leaning up against a tree.  
"I'm Botan, pilot of The River Styx!" The bright blue haired woman said excitedly walking around you.  
"And last but most certainly not least, I'm the great Koenma." You heard a more grown up voice say. You looked around for who it could possibly be but then felt a little tug on your pant leg. You look down to see the baby from before, "Hello, there little guy." You say kneeling down and picking him up, "Are you lost? Don't worry, we'll find your parents."  
"I'll have you know that I'm no baby." He said looking up at you, arms crossed.  
You jumped and dropped him, before he hit the ground he began to float in front of you, "I'm Koenma, ruler of the spirit world."  
You looked at him confused, "Hmmm, I thought you'd be bigger." You said poking his cheek then rubbed his stomach.  
He smacked your hand away, "Stop that." He simply stated.  
You glanced over to everyone but your eyes stopped on Hiei, "So, what are you all doing here?" You asked now backing up and leaning against a tree so everyone was in your line of sight in case any of them decide to attack you.  
"Same reason you are. That demon has been on the run and killing for some time now." Koenma explained lowering himself to the ground.  
"I see. Well, I'll be moving on then. Hopefully we cross paths again." You say with a smile and a bow before disappearing and running into the forest unknowing that you were being followed.  
You stopped and gathered up some berries and plants, you even had your own little garden which you gathered a head a letuce a couple carrots, a tomato, there was even an apple tree nearby which you picked a couple from. Not far from your garden was a log cabin that you started to build soon after you discovered your spirit powers.  
You learned everything you knew from both your mom and dad. Your dad taught you how to build and take care of your garden, your mom taught you how to sew and how to take care of any injury you might get out on your own, the one thing that was important that they both forgot to teach you...they forgot to teach you how to cook. Of course you only realized this after you moved out on your own and your parents had moved to a whole other country. Of course they sent you some money every month to make sure you were taken care of. You sighed taking your plants into your home not bothering to close the door behind you since your arms were full and walked to the kitchen. Pulling out a decent sized dagger that you had hidden somewhere on your person (you decide where and how) and began cuttin' what you had gathered when you heard the floor creek behind you and felt a knife to your throat and a low growl by your ear, "Your going to pay for what you did to my comrade. First with your body then with your blood." The demon said grabbing your chest.  
You twitched and growled and turned the knife in your hand, "Bad choice bub." You growled then stabbing back into his crotch and then grabbing the blade and pulling it away from your throat, cutting your fingers, ducking under and past the blade then kicked him back and right into a sword. You tilt your head confused at the sword but as the demon colapses to the floor you look up to see non other then, (ain't it obvious) Hiei. You smiled slightly for but a second then made it vanish, "What are you doing here?" You asked quickly healing your cut fingers before you leaned against a nearby counter crossing your arms as you watched him.  
"I was told to follow you to make sure you got home safely." He explained cleaning off his sword and resheething it before turning to walk away.  
"Wait-" You blurted out then covered you mouth blushing as he visibly stopped and glanced back at you. 'What is with me? I've never really been shy before!' You thought to yourself forcing back the blush and taking a breath, "Are you hungry?" You ask gesturing to the cut up plants.  
Hiei looked from you to the food, "What are you making?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
"The only thing I know how, salad." You said shrugging, grabbing your dagger from the dead demons body, cleaning it off, and turning back to the counter to finished cutting.  
"You don't even know how to make something as simple as soup?" He asked watching you and raising an eyebrow.  
"My parents never taught me." You stated simply as you finished you glanced back at him catching him watching you with what seems to be intrigue.  
"Do you even know how to hunt?"  
"Of course I do! That was the first thing I learned! Why else would I have all those?" You ask pointing to your wall of guns and the boxes of bullets in a locked case.  
"Hn. And yet you never learned what to do with the meat. Thats wastful of you." He said his arms crossed eyeing your collection of guns.  
"I do know of one thing to do with it." You said gesturing to your dehydrater which had meat from top to bottom.  
"What is that?" He asked walking over to it looking it over confused.  
"I'm making beef jerky. It not only lasts, but it actually tastes pretty good with the right mix of ingredients." You said and shivered slightly remembering your past mistakes.  
"Alright, I'll stay." He said walking over to your side, "What do you plan on doing with the scum on the floor?" He asked gesturing to the dead demon on the floor.  
"I'll do what I usually do...cut him up and feed him to the wild animals that live in the forest. Mainly wolves but I do get the occasional mountain lion and bear." You say with an evil smirk cleaning your blade then getting straight to work on the demon.  
Hiei raised an eyebrow watching how swiftly you worked, 'Odd, I've never seen a human weild a knife with such skill before.' He thought watching you.  
Within an hour the demon was beheaded, skinned, boned and the meat laid out for the animals all at places far away from your home so they wouldn't trace it back and you wouldn't have to kill any of them. Hiei accompaning you the whole way. A small conversation here and there. Not long after you both had gotten back to your home, you had served out the food and you both ate. For most of the dinner was quiet which didn't bother you too much, it was just nice to have someone around. As you finished your food you glanced over to Hiei who was just finishing up his food and smiled slightly, standing. When Hiei finished you took his plate and your own over to the sink, "How did you like it?"  
"It was actually very good." Hiei said glancing over to where you were before standing and grabbing his sword, "I will be leaving now." He said walking over and opening the front door.  
"Wait-" You said finishing up the dishes and running over to him, "Uhh, I...I want to see you again." You said looking down at the ground slightly blushing. But when you looked back up, he was gone. You sighed then smiled closing your door.  
~~~~2 Years later~~~~~  
You had continued killing demons, more often then not working with Hiei and the others, which over time you began to trust. Especially Hiei. Over the course of the two years you two even began to train together. Although you noticed some slight changes in him: if you got hurt, he would check on you. If you were in trouble, he would protect you. It was nice, yet strange. For how much he claimed to hate humans, he seemed to be growing attatched to you. And...not surprising, you to him. Over time you had also been learning how to cook in secret, though it hadn't been going the best.  
One night after a mission you began walking back home when a smell wafted into your nose, it smelled...amazing. You followed the smell to your home and opened the door to your own home. You tilted your head confused as you opened the door and went to the kitchen and to your suprise saw...(wait for it...) your mom in the kitchen cooking, you dad at the table talking to, Hiei. Your mouth dropped in shock, then you mom turned to you and smiled, "Hello daughter, hungry?" She asked showing the food she was making (you choose). You closed your mouth and looked over to the dining room and saw that Hiei was looking at you, you blushed and looked away.  
Not long later, dinner was finished, served and eatin. Conversations were long and it was amazing how well Hiei actually got along with your family. By the end when the dishes were done and your parents had gone to bed you were looking at him extreamly confused, "I thought you hated humans." You said watching him from the doorway as he placed another log on the fire.  
He stood in his usual black pants and now wore a black tank top, the fire seemed to make his very skin glow, and there was a perfect reflection of it in his eyes as he watched the flames dance in the fireplace. Instead of a cold blooded traitorous demon like most others saw him as, the way he looked now was more like a god.  
Your heart began to beat faster as he looked from the flames to you, the look in his eyes wasn't as dark, cold, and menacing as before. There was something in those deep crimson depths that was different, softer, and almost...scared? When that word popped into your head it confused you like non other, 'Hes never shown fear before...' You thought to yourself, your gaze still focused on him as he took a step towards you, "Most humans are weak, feeble, dimwitted, useless, and not to mention slow." He explained, his eyes now locked on yours, "You and your family are different. Closer to the exact opposite. You are smart, strong, determined, and one of the only humans able to keep up to me." He said a hand slowly making its way up to your neck.  
You shivered slightly from his touch as his hand now pulled you into a deep kiss. Your heart stopped as your eyes went wide to his choice of action. But before you could even procces completely what he just did, it was over and he pulled away. You blinked a few times, "W-why did you just kiss me?"  
"Don't make me take back what I said before." He said his eyes narrowing slightly.  
You looked into his eyes for a couple then realized why you thought you saw fear, "You love me, don't you?"  
"Hn. Love. A weak human emotion. Or so I thought a little more then two years ago." Hiei said now walking back over to the fire.  
"But now you see why we humans think so highly of it." You say following him over.  
"Hn." He said manipulating the fire into the palm of his hand. You watched as it danced, "Its almost irritating how it burns but its blissful feeling all the same. How do you humans put up with it?" He asked as the fire became more intense in his hand.  
You smile and take his hand that held the flame in yours, your spirit energy calling forth some dark energy that wrapped around your hands, "We show it and share it with the person we love." You said before leaning in and kissing him.  
The flames that were originally in his hand began to wrap around your hands as well as he kissed back. As the flames and darkness intensified they slowly combined together into a miniture Dragon Of Darkness Flame that crawled around the both of you binding you together. Which Hiei was really starting to warm up to the idea.  
Your parents smiling quietly from the doorway, shared a small kiss of their own before going back to their bedroom to leave the two of you alone. ~.^

(Now I know we all wish our parents were that cool. Anywho, I hope you enjoy it and please tell me if I got anything wrong. Critisizum and compliments are welcome and to any and all reading this if you would like a one shot then by all means write and request. ^_^)


End file.
